DulJuice
DulJuice (also known as Dul) is a YouTuber. She is a former Cube member and was a participant of Cube UHC. Background She first appeared in Cube SMP in the first season, and left during the second season. She made her debut in Cube UHC in the second season and was an active participant. She had planned to be a member of Cube Evolution, but couldn't because of her attending college. Real Life Dul is a girl whose popularity rose when she started competing in Graser's UHC since Season 2. Dul sometimes known to be very shy when recording, but also adorable and quite funny. Dul is currently inactive due to her attending college. It is unknown what will happen to her channel, but she is still active on her Twitter. History on YouTube TBA 'Ongoing Series ' *Minecraft Survival Games *Among the Sleep 'Ended Series' *A Walk in the Dark *BeastCraft Private *Dul Gets Hard (Hardcore Survival) *Gone Home *Broken Age *Bimbo Plays Limbo *Thomas Was Alone *Dul is Fine (Double Fine) *MaxPack SMP *Cube SMP Cube SMP Dul was a member of the Cube SMP community. However, she only occasionally came onto the server due to frequently dying and losing her stuff. When she did get onto the server, she would begin with what she called 'DPBDOPS' or 'Dul Procrastinates by Doing Other People's Stuff'. She had one episode of DPBDOPS (Cube Ep.8), and in it she completed Bayani's nether tunnel. She is a good builder and is currently working on her palace. Due to school simultaneously happening during the time she joined the Cube SMP, she wasn't active on the server. That is a reason why her builds are so scarce, such as Bayani's and Stacy's nether tunnels. Also, during that time she was planning to go on business with Kermit with a Villager Farm before they found out that Kermit had a chunk error near his home, which made it unable to go through his area. This chunk error would lag the player and crash the server which was why the Cube SMP had to rollback on older versions of the Cube SMP server. She has recently, in June 2015, left the Cube group because she said 'Some of the members had changed' and 'It had become more of a business.' She later also confirmed that it was her choice to leave the group, and she was not pressured into leaving/kicked out of the Cube group. Cube UHC Dul began her UHC journey during the beginning of UHC Season 2. She is a long time player competing from Season 2 to Season 9. Through her journey, she has proven to herself and her viewers that she is a strong player, being patient and resourceful. Dul (a.k.a. DulJuice) was a veteran participant of the Cube UHC, with her seasons dating back to Season 2, causing her to be the longest running female participant, beating Stacy, Kricken and currently even Bee. Season 2 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) Her first season (Season 2) was accompanied by fellow Nicholas Cage members KermitPlaysMC and LaberosStar. Despite her cautious playing style, Dul's season was action-packed, starting off when she was scared off by Team Crud's StrauberryJam arrival, soon killing off her teammate Laberos in episode 5. Two episodes later, she was ambushed by MagneticMC and Flexvoid from the team Mobs In Black. Despite initially having more hits on Flexvoid, MagneticMC soon came and stopped her combo, having her trying to flee. Though her season was short-lived, her teammate Kermit avenged her by decimating Mobs In Black's team member DrPlaystation. She placed 16th overall, but placed 7th out of 8 as a team. Season 3 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) The following season was unfortunately partially destroyed by unknown recording issues. Despite that, she still persevered and used drawings to try to emphasize the missing parts. She was successful in caving and maintained an adequate amount of hearts. In Episode 5, she was killed by Vasehh while fixing a lag issue. She was the fourth one to die, making her 21st overall. Season 4 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) In Season 4, she and her chosen partner Bayani were joined by both StrauberryJam and Vasehh. This was the first season in which she entered the Nether, nonetheless being mandatory, as they had to obtain Blaze Rods in order to activate the End Portal and therefore enter the End. Their Nether exploration started off with a bang when they clashed with the Orange Team, consisting of GraserMC, TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361. However, their teammate Vasehh ran too far ahead and was forced to wait for the others, letting Orange Team flee. The Purple Team (Devon_Mines, ThatOneTomahawk, daHBomb and TYBZI) soon entered the Nether and was getting snuck upon by Dul's team. Vasehh aimed at the Purple Team with an arrow, but missed and alarmed them. Both teams weren't confident enough to participate in a battle, so Dul's team exited the Nether, unintentionally and unknowingly avoiding a huge battle between the Orange and Purple teams. The Green Team wasn't content with their findings in the Nether, so they decided to return mid-game. The Nether this time around was much more deadly, filled with Wither Skeletons, Blazes and Ghasts, which caused Dul's slow death by a wither effect. She individually ranked 12th while her team as a whole came in 4th. Season 5 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Her perspective of the fifth season was significantly more successful, as she had a plethora of consisting of overpowered gear, amazing gameplay, and even a kill. Her three-way fight with Vasehh and Pokediger led to her success. Initially, she was hiding behind a huge tree, protecting her from Vasehh's arrows. Vasehh did not know that Dul was behind the tree and thought it was Pokediger, who was also nearby. Poke ran right past Dul, unbeknownst to him that she was there. Dul then ambushed Poke from behind, but then they both decided to retreat from each other due to underconfidence in a three-way fight. Poke annihilated Vas, but was right after killed by Dul. Dul became the most feared competitor, obtaining the gear from both victims without losing a single heart. The items she received included four heads which she later crafted with the 48 gold she took, two more golden apples, a Sharpness III sword and a Fire Aspect I sword, which she combined together to make one of the best weapons in Cube UHC history. Dul's keeping of the powerful sword was short-lived, when Tofuugaming killed her briefly after she received enough levels. She ultimately placed 5th, her first time in the Top Ten and also her best rank yet. She also became the first female competitor to intentionally and directly kill a player (after AshleyMariee and LDShadowLady's fiery accidental suicides in the previous season). Elimination History Notes: *Dul first appeared in season 2. * Dul did not compete in season 10-12, 14 - onwards. * Dul made a retun in season 13. Cube Evolution Quotes *"What's up Juice Heads, My name is Dul." (Intro) *"Get rekt." * "I love you you guys." (Outro)." Trivia *Her name came from the username she often used before DulJuice."dulceice" was the username she used and was misspelled once, which caused it to look more like duljuice. She used that as her new username. *Before she created her current channel which is technically called "DulJuiced", she had a channel called just "duljuice". Around that time she had a little over 1,000 subscribers, then her channel got hacked causing her to create DulJuiced. *Dul has appeared in the most seasons of Graser's UHC's out of the females who have participated. *She has the most kills out of all the female participants in the Cube UHC (2 Kills) *She has a signature blue owl hat that is on her Minecraft skin. *During Kricken's stream she confirmed that her real name is Madeline, but prior to this, she confirmed this on her Q and A. **She also confirmed it on a tweet. First Name Confirmation *Her favorite ice cream flavor is vcswirl (vanilla-chocolate swirl).Questions and Answers *Her favorite YouTuber is Grace Helbig.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpMCDE39x_8 *She is very fond of chocolate. *Her favorite color is blue. *She was invited to the Cube UHC group by Kricken. *Before Bayani left, he was considered to be Dul's closest friend. *Her favorite chips are salt and vinegar. *Her favorite animals are bears and elephants. *Aside from her clever and funny personality, she is often known for her adorable laugh and smile. * On her Tumblr, she was asked about her sexual preference, and in response she said, "I identify myself as queer, but haven’t been able to really define what that means for me yet. Keeping it vague makes me feel more comfortable with the fluidity and confusingness of sexuality, particularly at my age." * She was originally going to compete in UHshe, but could not because she was busy working at a camp.Dul's Invitation ** She also confirmed that she has lost interest in gaming and will likely never join a UHShe season Dul's Confirmation * Dul is majoring in Computer Science. * Dul has returned for Cube UHC Season 20. * Her UHC rank average is 11.1. Gallery Dul.png|Dul's YT Avi (2014) DulJuice.png|Dul In Real Life DulJuiceskin.png|Dul's Minecraft Skin S9 - Dul.png S7 UHC Dul 8.PNG S6 - Tomahawk and Dul.png S13 - UO Dul.png References Navigation Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:People Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Ex-Member Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:MaxPack SMP member Category:Videos Category:Female UHC Member Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant